Sa vie malgré elle
by Prunel
Summary: Après trois années consécutives à s'exiler, Hermione Granger, ne pensait pas qu'elle se retrouverait confrontée au statut de couple.


Après trois années consécutives à s'exiler, Hermione Granger, ne pensait pas qu'elle se retrouverait confrontée au statut de couple.

Prologue :

Hermione Granger se trouvait dans ce grand laboratoire où elle travaillait pour y créer des potions qui serviraient aux hôpitaux et autres pharmacies.

Elle travaillait dans ce laboratoire depuis 3 ans déjà. Après être partie laissant la guerre et ses inconvénients loin derrière elle.

Mais si elle avait quitter sa famille, ses amies et son pays s'était surtout pour se retrouver.

Elle repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé, la guerre qui était finis, à son nouvel emploi et surtout à son nouvel amant.

Un an et demi qu'elle était avec lui, et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ressentir des sentiments pour lui, même si elle se sentait bien avec lui, rien n'y faisait.

Andrew ? l'appela-t-elle

Le dénommé Andrew se retourna.

Oui, ma chérie ?

Savais-tu que nous avons un nouveau patron ? Un homme à racheter le laboratoire il n'y a pas longtemps. C'est Aurore qui me l'a dit.

Ah oui, étrange je me demande qui a pu racheter cette boite.

Une laborantine prit part à la conversation :

Oui et si vous voulez mon avis l'homme en question doit être vraiment riche ! Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il vient faire une visite du laboratoire dans 3 jours.

Après des échanges et des paris faits sur le dit patron et l'allure à laquelle il pouvait ressemblé, les laborantins retournèrent à leurs tâches.

La journée se finit comme elle avait commencé, c'est-à-dire monotone comme à son habitude.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione discuta longuement sur le nouveau patron du labo et sur leur relation.

On devrait mieux ne rien montrer sur notre relation. On ne sait jamais, si le futur patron est sévère et qu'ils nous changent de poste, dit la brunette.

Oui t'as raison, c'est mieux comme ça.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la conversation des deux amants, le jour de la venue de leur patron était arrivé.

Il était 8h quand tous les laborantins s'occupaient de leurs potions, et que le grand patron était arrivé. Personne n'avait remarqué sa présence, ils étaient trop occupés.

Il se racla la gorge pour leurs indiquer sa présence, tous s'étaient retourné au même moment.

La plus part étaient soient surpris, soient béat, surtout les femmes qui faisaient face à un bel homme, une silhouette élancée, un regard bleu acier, un teint pâle et des cheveux blond, alors oui on pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas passé inaperçue, tous étaient surpris, sauf Hermione, qui avait la bouche tellement ouverte que sa mâchoire aurait pu se décrocher.

Le blond ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, il avait sorti son discours tel un président.

A la fin de celui-ci, l'homme fit un tour pour voir toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient comme employés. Il passa devant Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Salut toi, dit-il

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit-elle visiblement énervée.

Bah la même chose que toi, je travaille ! Et cache ta joie surtout !

Mais tu te fou de moi, tu savais que je travaillais ici et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de racheter la boîte !

La scène se déroulait sous les yeux d'Andrew qui ne comprenais pas ce qui se passé. Celui-ci se racla la gorge pour montrer sa présence.

Hum Monsieur, dit-il. Hermione, commençât-il a voix basse, tout le monde vous regarde !

Elle haussa les épaules et continua à engueuler son patron.

Nan mais merde alors, t'es pas possible.

Je ne vois pas ce qui te gêne dans le fait que je travaille ici.

Tu ne vois pas, je te signale que tu es mon patron, donc le problème c'est que je suis sous tes ordres ! Tu ne vois toujours pas ?

Bah je trouve ça plutôt comique comme situation !

Andrew qui faisait jusque là tapisserie prit part à la conversation.

Hum tu me présentes ?

La brunette le regarda avec un air méfiant et fit les présentations.

Andrew je te présente Drago Malfoy, notre patron et mon meilleur ami.

Chapitre 1 :

Après que Drago soit retourné à Londres, plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione s'expliqua au près d'Andrew.

Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui, alors qu'il est censé être ton meilleur ami !

Oui je sais…. Mais c'est… Comment dire… Compliqué…. Dit-elle en cherchant ses mots.

Bah explique moi au moins comment tu l'a rencontré et s'il n'a pas été plus que ton ami avant que tu ne quittes Londres ?

Non c'est juste mon meilleur ami. Enfin si tu veux tout savoir on sait un peu perdue de vue… C'est une longue histoire… dit-elle en soupirant.

J'ai toute la nuit !

La brunette détourna le regard, cherchant ses mots.

Et bien lui et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis l'âge de cinq ans. Sa mère était aller à une réception mondaine moldue sans son mari et elle y a rencontrait ma mère. Après cela, elles se sont revues et elles nous ont fait nous rencontrer, et lui et moi nous nous ne sommes plus quitté. Mais quand nous sommes rentré à Poudlard, tu sais l'école sorcière ou j'étais, et bien c'est à partir de là que nous nous sommes perdue de vue.

Au vue du regard que lui lancé Andrew, elle continua.

Je t'explique, j'ai été envoyé dans la maison de Griffondor alors que lui a été chez les Sepentard, deux maisons qui se détestent depuis la nuit des temps.  
Enfin, c'est surtout que je me suis fait des amis dans cette même maison que Drago déteste. Et la situation s'est dégradée à partir de ce moment. Je ne quittais plus Harry et Ron et ça n'a pas plus à Drago. Alors lui et moi étions en éternel conflit. Et puis un jour on a fait la paix, si je puis dire, et on a décidé d'être ami à l'abri des regards des autres et d'être ennemis devant tout le monde.  
Le problème c'est que je n'arrivais pas à faire semblant de le détester, surtout que j'étais aussi ami avec Blaise et Pansy, deux personnes que Ron et Harry détestent.  
Enfin j'ai ensuite continué mais études à Poudlard avec mon maître des potions en tant qu'assistante et étudiante.  
Le problème c'est que je suis sortie avec mon maître des potions, mais bon tu connais la suite après…

Oui, c'est à cause de lui que tu t'es mise à travailler dans un labo au fin fond du Canada.

Oui enfin bref, j'ai fait un break et j'ai envoyé des hiboux de temps à autres pour donner de mes nouvelles. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il oserait racheter le labo et qu'il viendrait me voir.

Leurs discussion se termina un peu plus tard dans la soirée, le temps de mettre tout au clair, en ce qui concernait leur situation, ils avaient finalement décidé de le dire au patron quand il reviendrait.

Chapitre 2 :

Drago était repassé dans la semaine, pour soi disant contrôler son laboratoire. Et c'est ce moment que choisi Hermione pour discuter avec son meilleur ami.

Il était arrivait dans la cafétéria, personne ne lui prêtait attention, et à vrai dire il s'en foutait, la seule personne qui le préoccupait était Hermione. Elle lui avait envoyé un hibou la veille, pour lui dire qu'elle devait lui parler. Il la cherchait du regard et la trouva en compagnie d'Andrew. En les voyant tout les deux, le grand blond ressentait un peu de jalousie, il avait peur que ce mec soit le nouveau meilleur ami d'Hermione.

Il les rejoint vite et laissa ses préoccupations loin derrière lui. Et s'assit à leur table avec un regard nonchalant.

Je suis là, je t'écoute.

Hum oui, alors en faite bah déjà Dray, je te présente Andrew…. Dit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Oui je sais qui sait, tu me la déjà présenté lors de ma visite.

Oui, hum….

Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Ca ne serait pas mieux qu'il ne soit pas là ?

Bah en faite, ça le concerne.

Ahh…. Renifla-t-il avec un profond dégoût.

En fait,… c'était pour te dire que…. Andrew et moi sommes ensemble.

Comme si le fait de lui avoir dit, lui enlevait un lourd poids, elle soupira de soulagement.

Contrairement à Hermione, Drago ne se sentait pas soulagé, il était déçue et dégoutté.

Comment tu as pu me cacher ça ! Dit-il en montrant du doigt Andrew.

Tu pourrais au moins être content pour nous. S'énerva-t-elle. Merde, mais tu te prends pour qui, je fais ce que je veux ! Estime-toi heureux que je te l'ai dis !

A présent Andrew n'était plus le seul spectateur face à cette enguelade, depuis qu'Hermione avait élevé la voix.

Nan mais c'est toi ! Je viens ici te rendre visite, pour te faire plaisir et toi tu ne fais que me hurler dessus depuis que je suis arrivé et là tu me sors que tu sors avec un mec que je ne connais pas. Et puis quoi encore, je suis le seul à ne pas être au courrant ?

Et bien figure-toi que non, tu es le seul à être au courant pour le moment et je te prierais d'arrêter de hurler si tu ne veux pas que la terre entière soit au courrant ! Dit-elle en baissant le ton de sa voix

Le blond s'était retourné pour regarder ses employés qui avaient l'air amusés.

Au travail ! Je ne vous paye pas à rien foutre ! Hurla-t-il, hors de lui, alors qu'il sortait du réfectoire à grand pas.

Hermione voulait le suivre mais Andrew mis une main chaleureuse sur son bras qui lui disait de le laisser tranquille.

Elle se stoppa net et se rassit le laissant se calmer, il viendrait la revoie de toute façon et elle le savait.

Chapitre :

Hermione avait emmené son meilleur ami dans un bar moldue, il l'avait suivi mais était quand même retissant à l'idée d'être ici.

Ils s'étaient installés à une table, et Hermione avait commandé deux verres.

Au début rien n'avait percuté Drago, bon la musique était moldue, certes, mais mis à part cela, la déco n'était pas de mauvais goût, bref le bar était normal.

Mais quand il se retourna pour regarder la scène et voir la banderole ou il y avait marqué aujourd'hui soirée karaoké, la il a paniqué.

Hermione, ne me dit pas que je vais devoir chanter. C'est hors de question ! dit-il sur la défensive.

Ca va détends-toi, je ne t'ai pas demandé de chanter. On est juste la pour passer un moment agréable, et aussi pour te faire connaître la musique moldue.

Mouai, grommela-t-il pas convaincu.

Hermione ne se préoccupait pas de l'humeur de son ami, en faite elle s'occupait plus de l'alcool qu'il y avait dans son verre, elle s'arrêtait quand même au troisième. Le blond remarqua aussi l'air tracassé de la brunette.

Ca va, lui demanda-t-il en posant une main bienveillante sur le bras de son amie.

Hum ouai, ouai, dit-elle en déglutissant à la fin de sa réponse.

Hermione se leva maladroitement et murmura à l'oreille du blond.

Hum tu ne te moquas pas et surtout t'écoutes les paroles de la chanson. Rien d'autre.

Il l'a regarda ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il hocha alors la tête.

Hermione s'avança sur la scène et demanda au patron du bar de mettre « You're my best friend » de Queen.

(_Note : __.com/watch?v=tN_HVup9oOg_ )

Elle se racla la gorge, se donna du courage et se lança quand la musique commença. Chantant les paroles qui apparaissaient sur le prompteur.

Dès les premières phrases de la musique.

"Ooh you make me live (_Traduction__ : Oh tu me fais vivre_)  
Whatever this world can give to me (_M'importe ce que ce monde peut me donner_)  
It's you you're all I see (_C'est toi, tu es tout ce que je vois,_)  
Ooo you make me live now honey (_Ooo, tu me fais vivre maintenant, chérie_ )  
Ooo you make me live" ( _Ooo, tu me fais vivre._ ) 

Hermione avait la voix embrumée. Mais elle se prit au jeu et donna tout ce qu'elle avait par la suite.

"Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had (_Tu es la meilleure amie, que j'ai jamais eue_)  
I've been with you such a long time (_Je suis avec toi depuis si longtemps,_)  
You're my sunshine and I want you to know (_Tu es mon rayon de soleil, et je veux que tu saches_)  
That my feelings are true (_Que mes sentiments sont vrais_)  
I really love you (_Je t'aime vraiment._)  
Oh you're my best friend ( _Tu es ma meilleure ami_ )

Ooo you make me live (_Ooo, tu me fais vivre_ )  
Ooh I've been wandering round (_Je suis souvent part_ )  
But I still come back to you (_Mais je reviens toujours vers toi_ )  
In rain or shine (_Dans la pluie ou le soleil ;_ )  
You've stood by me girl (_Tu es restée à mes cotés, fille_ )  
I'm happy at home (_Je suis content à la maison,_ )  
You're my best friend (_Tu es ma meilleure amie._)

Ooo you make me live (_Ooo, tu me fais vivre_ )  
Whenever this world is cruel to me (_Quand ce monde est cruel envers moi_ )  
I got you to help me forgive (_Je t'ai, toi, pour m'aider à pardonner_ )  
Ooo you make me live now honey (_Ooo, tu me fais vivre, maintenant, chérie_ )  
Ooo you make me live (_Ooo, tu me fais vivre_)

You're the first one (_Tu es la première_ )  
When things turn out bad (_Quand les choses tournent mal,_ )  
You know I'll never be lonely (_Tu sais que je ne serais jamais seul_ )  
You're my only one (_Tu es ma seule_)  
And I love the things (_Et j'aime toutes les choses_ )  
I really love the things that you do (_J'aime vraiment toutes les choses que tu fais_ )  
You're my best friend (_Tu es ma meilleure amie_ )

Ooo you make me live (_Ooo, tu me fais vivre_ )  
I'm happy at home (_Je suis content à la maison_ )  
You're my best friend (_Tu es ma meilleure amie_ )  
Oh you're my best friend (_Oh, tu es ma meilleure amie_ )  
Ooo you make me live (_Ooh, tu me fais vivre_ )  
You you're my best friend" (_Toi, tu es ma meilleure amie_ )

Une fois qu'elle eu finit sa chanson, elle partit se rassoire, cherchant une quelconque réaction de la part du jeune homme.

Un homme assit à la table d'à côté se retourna et donna une tape à Drago

Hey mec, une fille qui te fait une déclaration comme ça, il faut l'épouser !

Hermione devint rouge pivoine et Drago avait la bouche ouverte, mais ne semblait pas être là, il était absent et n'arrivait à rien. Hermione le regarda.

Oui je sais ça fait un choc mais dis quelque chose au moins !

Drago sortit de sa torpeur et se mit à parler.

Tu le penses vraiment ?

Bah non, je me suis dis que j'allais me mettre la honte, juste pour le fun !

Non, mais je veux dire, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dis avant ?

Bah je préférais voir si s'était réciproque, tu vois, pour ne pas briser notre amitié.

En faite ce gars à raison, dit-il surtout pour lui-même que pour Hermione.

Hermione le regardait et ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Et puis se fut soudainement que Drago se leva et s'approcha brusquement de la brunette.

Drago qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dit-elle avec des yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes.

Ce que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps ! Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

Non, Drago ne le fais pas parce que tu te sens obligé de le faire !

Ok, attends je reviens.

Sur ceux Drago monta sur la scène demanda la chanson « love me do » des Beatles. Et se mit à chanter. Contrairement à Hermione, Drago n'avait pas une très belle voix, et il chantait faux, mais ça rendait son show plutôt drôle et grotesque.

(Note_ : __.com/watch?v=qV3F43wOLt4&feature=related_ )

"Love, love me do. ( _Traduction __: __Aime, aime moi)_  
You know I love you, (_Tu sais que je t'aime_)  
I'll always be true, (_Je serai toujours honnête_ )  
So please, love me do. (_S'il te plait, aime moi_)  
Whoa, love me do. (_Oh, aime moi_ )

Love, love me do. (_Aime, aime moi_ )  
You know I love you, (_Tu sais que je t'aime_ )  
I'll always be true, (_Je serai toujours honnête_)  
So please, love me do. (_S'il te plait, aime moi_)  
Whoa, love me do. (_Oh, aime moi_ )

Someone to love, (_Quelqu'un à aimer_)  
Somebody new. (_Quelqu'un de nouveau_ )  
Someone to love, (_Quelqu'un à aimer_ )  
Someone like you. (_Quelqu'un comme toi_ )

Love, love me do. (_Aime, aime moi_ )  
You know I love you, (_Tu sais que je t'aime_ )  
I'll always be true, (_Je serai toujours honnête_ )  
So please, love me do. (_S'il te plait, aime moi_ )  
Whoa, love me do. (_Oh, aime moi_ )

Love, love me do. (_Aime, aime moi_ )  
You know I love you, (_Tu sais que je t'aime_ )  
I'll always be true, (_Je serai toujours honnête_ )  
So please, love me do. (_S'il te plait, aime moi_)  
Whoa, love me do. (_Oh, aime moi_ )  
Yeah, love me do. (_Ouais, aime moi_)  
Whoa, oh, love me do." (_Oh, aime moi_)

Une fois sa chanson finie Drago regarda Hermione et reformula sa demande.

Maintenant, je te le répète. Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? demanda-t-il en détachant tout les mots de cette dernière demande.

Hermione avait eu ce même réflexe d'ouvrir la bouche et de ne rien dire, enfin si, sa bouche bougeait mais aucun son n'en sortait.

Je… Oui….

Quoi ?

Oui, je te dis oui ! dit-elle aussi surprise que lui.

Elle a dit oui ! Wouuuuuhhh

Le public applaudissait alors que Drago quittait la scène pour rejoindre Hermione.

Le patron du bar les félicita aussi. Et offrait une tournée à tout ses clients.


End file.
